


Release

by Dreamin



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Post-Episode: s02e03 The Reichenbach Fall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 22:36:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16627724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: After Sherlock's fall from Bart's roof, he's keyed up and needs some relief.





	Release

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).



> This is a repost -- I uploaded this on 03Nov but it wasn't showing in the searches or in my works.

Sherlock groaned and vigorously rubbed his curls, trying to find something, anything that would relieve the tension he was still feeling. _I succeeded, I faked my death. Why can’t I bloody relax?_

He looked around then jumped to his feet. “It’s this flat! I feel like I’m suffocating in here. I have to get out!”

“And go where?” his host, for lack of a better word, asked, sounding utterly bored. Sebastian Moran was sitting at the small table in the part of his studio apartment that passed for the dining room, cleaning his rifle. He had, for the most part, ignored Sherlock’s agitation until now. “All of your haunts are swarming with paparazzi.”

“I need some fresh air.”

“Then I’ll open a fucking window but you’re not leaving. Mycroft ordered me to hide you for forty-eight hours so that’s what I’m going to do.” In exchange for immunity, Sebastian had agreed to give Sherlock everything he knew about Moriarty’s web. Working for Mycroft was the fresh start he needed.

Sherlock didn’t care about any of that at the moment. “I need … something.”

“What?”

“Anything! Drugs, cigarettes, alcohol, anything that will get rid of this fucking tension!” He started to pace. “I feel like a violin string that’s about to snap.”

“For fuck’s sake,” Seb muttered as he got up.

Sherlock only vaguely heard him, so he was taken by surprise when Seb moved to stand in front of him, stopping Sherlock in his tracks. He was about to protest when Seb grabbed his shoulders and yanked him close before kissing him hard.

* * *

“This changes nothing,” Sherlock said hours later. He was laying in bed next to Seb, both of them naked. Sherlock was taking advantage of Seb’s nakedness by mentally cataloging all of his scars. He ran a finger over one on Seb’s left ribcage, an obvious knife wound. “I still don’t do relationships.”

“Then we won’t call it a relationship,” Seb said, smirking, as he ran a hand through Sherlock’s curls.

Sherlock looked up at his face, curious. “Then what do you suggest we call it?”

“We’re just two blokes who like to fuck.”

He frowned. “That doesn’t sound right.”

“Then what would you call it?” Seb asked, grinning. “Fuck buddies?”

Sherlock rolled his eyes. “We … help each other. Not just in bed.”

“Partners?” He was serious now.

“No, John and I are partners.”

“Not from what I hear,” Seb said, his grin back.

Sherlock groaned quietly. “Not that kind. Alright, fine, we’re in a relationship.”

Seb chuckled. “I knew you’d come around eventually.” He gently pulled Sherlock’s head down for a kiss.


End file.
